inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
~Forbidden Fruit Is So Much Sweeter~
"Your match against Raimon is coming up" "Yes Father, the team is ready" "Good. You will surely win, you must." "Yes Father" "I will accpept nothing short of victory, and not a drawn-out struggle. You will do anything to acheive that, do you understand?" "Yes Father..." "Good, now get back to training" "Yes Father..." Gran groaned in frustration as he recalled the conversation that he had shared with his Father the day before. Father wanted him to release the limiter - but Gran couldn't do it. Releasing the limiter would cause immense damage to his team-mates, and Gran couldn't live with himself if his friends got hurt because of him. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Reize walking along the same corridor, also lost in his thoughts. They noth collided and got thrown to the floor. "Urgh, ow..." Gran groaned, rubbing his neck. Reize instantly noticed who he had bumped in to, and pressed his forehead to the floor, dropping the medical kit that he was holding (he had been walking back from tending to the Epsilon members after their rough training) and it's contents spilled across the floor. "G-gomen, Gran-sama! I-I didn't see you! P-please forgive me!" Reize stuttered, panicking at the thought of Gran being angry with him "It's fine" Gran smiled, taking pity on his friend "It wasn't your fault, I wasn't looking where I was going". Reize sighed in releif, then occupied himself with picking up everything that he had dropped. Gran went to help him, but winced when his left wrist throbbed painfully. Reize's head shot up and he was at Gran's side in a split second. "Are you okay, Gran-sama?" Reize asked him, a look of concern on his face "I-I'm fine" Gran replied, trying to hide how much pain his wrist was causing him "You're not fine! Your wrist, it looks broken!" Reize cried, gazing down at his best friends injured wrist. "I-I'm fine, really!" Gran argued, not wanting Reize to worry about him or make a fuss. "No you're not" Reize said firmly "Where's your room? I want to take a look at your arm". Gran reluctantly lead Reize to his room, realizing that arguing was pointless. Gran tapped in the code to enter his room, then lead Reize inside. Reize gasped in amazement as he looked around Gran's room. The walls were painted cyan (a job done by Gran when he had gotten bored), the bed had silver, white and black sheets that were arranged neatly on Gran's bed. The bed was a canopy bed, with black, silk hangings that were tied neatly with white ribbon. In the corner, there was a large bookshelf chock-a-block with different sorts of books (mostly training and technique books) and hanging from the wall that the bed was against - a rainow dream-catcher swung elegantly in the light breeze from the open window. "You can arrange your stuff over there" Gran smiled, pointing to a rose-wood coffee table next to the bookshelf with his un-injured arm. Reize walked over to the coffee table and began rummaging through his medical kit to find and ice-pack and bandages as Gran walked over to his bed and sat down. As soon as Reize had found what he needed, he approached Gran and gently picked up his left arm to examine it. "Ow!" Gran flinched and pulled away slightly "G-gomen!" Reize apologized, then returned to looking at his poor friend's wrist "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's broken". He took the bandages and began to gently wrap them around Gran's wrist. "Arigatou" Gran said, blushing slightly "No problem..." smiled Reize, blushing too "Well, I better get going..." "No! P-please stay..." Gran begged, blushing crimson. He knew what he had just said had shattered his pride, but he didn't really care. Reize blushed harder, but smiled. "Sure" he smiled, sitting down on the bed next to Gran. At first there was an awkward silence, but gradually, they began to chat happily, just like they did before Aliea. After they had been chatting for several hours, Gran broke out of the conversation with a question. "Can I say something?" He asked nervously "Of course" Reize replied, looking up at Gran "I-I...erm...well..." Gran stuttered, not sure of how to put this. After a while, he just forced the words out - "I love you...". Reize blushed the shade of Gran's hair. He had always wanted this to happen - and it finally was! "I love you too..." Reize smiled, looking into Gran's dazzling bright-teal eyes, to see Gran gazing back at him. They both leaned in slowly - and kissed tenderly. It was a short kiss, and it wasn't long before they broke apart. But they both enjoyed it, and leaned in again. This time they kissed a little more vigorously, and for a lot longer. I think you know where things went after that... ♥ ~The End~ ♥ Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 18:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC)